


Want You To Need Me, Need You To Want Me

by szm



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on the Kink Meme - http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8546709#cmt8546709</p>
<p>Sometimes Foggy gets to a point where he stops sleeping. He just pushes himself until he crashes. Luckily Matt has seen this behaviour before and there is a way to deal with it. But it's not the same as it used to be back in college.</p>
<p>This story now has a very awesome prequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4791797">Hold on when you get love</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/unfertig/pseuds/unfertig">unfertig</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You To Need Me, Need You To Want Me

It didn’t happen all that often, a couple of times before this, all in college. But Matt could tell the signs; Foggy was practically falling asleep at his desk. Despite the fact that he’d downed three cups of Karen’s industrial strength coffee in the last 2 hours. God only knew what that was doing to his insides. Matt came out of his office and stopped to talk to Karen.

“I’m going to take Foggy home,” he said to her quietly. “Do you mind closing up for us?”

“Of course not,” said Karen with a smile. She moved her head to the side, looking at Foggy’s closed office door, her heartbeat and breathing indicated worry. “What’s up with him?”

“He gets like this sometimes,” said Matt, giving Karen what he hoped was reassuring smile. “He’s just worn himself out.”

Then Matt went to see Foggy. Foggy was slumped over his laptop, slight wobble in his heartbeat that was probably translating into a tremor in his hand. Matt put his hand over Foggy’s to confirm it. Yep, there it was. 

That caused Foggy to look up at him. “Hey Matt, what can I do you for?” A smile in his voice, but a weak one.

“Home time,” said Matt softly. “Time for all good Foggy’s to be asleep.”

Foggy glanced at his laptop, probably checking the time. “Matt, it’s one in the afternoon. It’s not clocking off time yet. Miles to go ‘til we sleep, buddy.” He pulled his hand out from under Matt’s and went back to typing.

Matt folded his arm and glared in Foggy’s general direction. “Right, and how much _actual_ sleep did you get last night?”

“ _I’m_ not running round the city at night beating up criminals,” muttered Foggy under his breath.

“Stop changing the subject, how many _actual_ hours of sleep did you get last night?” asked Matt letting Foggy’s comment go, he had to with Karen hovering in the doorway.

“Matt, I know you’re very proud of your impression of my mother, but really I’m _fine_ ,” said Foggy, exasperated and fond and lying like a rug.

“I know what happens when you let yourself get this exhausted, Foggy. And I will tell Karen the story of Professor Goldblum and the custard…” Matt trailed off letting the threat hang. There was a muffled giggle form Karen behind him and Foggy’s heartbeat spikes in momentary panic.

“Go ahead,” he said with false calm. “I have _all_ the dirt on you too. All you’re going to achieve is mutual destruction.” It would have been more threatening if Foggy hadn’t yawned hugely halfway through ‘destruction’.

“Come on, Foggy,” said Matt. “It was a simple question.”

Foggy sighed heavily. “You know Mrs Kakran, she lives opposite me? Well her 3 year old daughter, Gurisha, got rushed to hospital last night, she had a seizure. She’s okay now, but Mrs Kakran asked me to go with them in the ambulance. Her English isn’t so good when she’s stressed, and her husband works nights and I speak a bit of Punjabi so I went with her. It was about 4am when I got back. It was only one night, Matty.”

Right, thought Matt, because if Foggy was admitting to 4am it was probably closer to 5. He opened his mouth to say so, but Karen beat him to it.

“You were on the phone to me all the night before,” she said sounding embarrassed. “I had a nightmare,” she directed to Matt.

“And I bet you were up all night watching the news reports about the gang fight at the docks the night before that?” asked Matt, already knowing the answer to that. He’d been there, and Foggy had still been awake when he’d gone past Foggy’s apartment on his way home. He’d rung Foggy to let him know he was okay. With Foggy this exhausted he bet Foggy hadn’t slept even then. “So you’ve had _maybe_ an hour a night for the last three days?”

“I promise to get at least 8 hours tonight,” bargained Foggy. “Just let me finish up here, and then I’ve got a few errands to run. Then I want to go check in on Gurisha, then home. I promise. Okay?”

“Nothing you’re doing here can’t wait until tomorrow,” countered Matt. “What errands?”

“Matt,” started Foggy.

“I’ll do your errands,” said Karen, pulling out a notebook. “Shoot.”

Foggy shook his head. “I can’t ask you to do that, Karen.”

“Nobody is _asking_ anything,” countered Matt. “Karen will do your errands and we’ll check in on Gurisha on the way to getting you into bed.”

Foggy opened his mouth to argue again then slumped in his chair. Simply too tired to argue any more but Matt would take the victory. He rattled of a long list of favours and jobs to Karen who filled up two pages of her notebook with, among other things, helping a young girl at Foggy’s old apartment block with her homework, picking up medicine for a sick cat, and ‘just see how Daryl is getting on, he’s a good guy but he gets a little sad sometimes you know?’. Then Matt had a firm grip on Foggy’s arm and then they’re heading out of the office and towards Foggy’s apartment.

Foggy was quiet as they walked. To the casual eye it looked like he was leading Matt, but he was stumbling a little every few steps, it was more Matt leading him. This always happened, once you got Foggy to actually admit he was tired, it was like it hit him all at once. 

They got to Foggy’s apartment and Matt had to get the key out of Foggy’s coat pocket because the other man wasn’t quite coordinated enough to manage it. They got through the door and Matt steered Foggy straight to the bedroom. Foggy sat on the bed while Matt found sleep clothes. He just picked the softest things he could find in the second drawer down (where Foggy usually kept sleep wear). He held them up for Foggy’s inspection.

Foggy nodded, and then said “I nodded, but you knew that,” he yawned and Matt heard his jaw crack as he did it. “Sorry.”

Matt was about to leave Foggy to get undressed when Foggy stood up and went towards the door. Matt blocked him. “Where are you going?” he asked gently. 

“Gurisha,” said Foggy. “I need to…”

“You need to sleep,” interrupted Matt. “You settle into bed and I’ll go and check on Gurisha and I’ll wake you if I need to,” bargained Matt.

Foggy shook his head again. “Matty they don’t know you, and I promised I’d look in on them, and…”

Matt hesitated, it was cheating. It was so cheating, and they hadn’t done anything like this in years. He didn’t even know if he was _allowed_ anymore, not after That Night and the Daredevil reveal, and Foggy nearly _left_. But Foggy really just needed to stop worrying about everyone else and _rest_. 

“Come on, Foggy,” said Matt, making his voice soft and quiet. “Be a good boy for me?”

Foggy’s breath caught and his heartbeat stuttered and just for a spilt second Matt thought he’d crossed the line. That Foggy was going to get mad and throw him out and probably go back to work and… and then Foggy’s heartbeat evened out and his let out a deep breath.

“You’ll wake me?” he asked just as quiet as Matt had been. “If you have to?”

“If I have to,” agreed Matt. “Promise.”

Foggy let Matt lead him back to the bed and he sat down. Matt unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. “Good boy,” he said, carefully placing a kiss on Foggy’s shoulder. Foggy relaxed another couple of degrees. With some token help from Foggy he got the other man undressed and redressed and under the covers. Foggy was asleep before Matt left the room.

Matt went across the hall and knocked on the door. Mrs Kakran answered. She was suspicious until Matt explained that he was a friend of Foggy’s and then she was only too happy to talk to Matt. Her daughter was fine. There were tests to be run and a lot of waiting to do but otherwise the little girl was fine. 

“Your friend stayed with us all night,” enthused Mrs Kakran. “He must have gone straight to work after the hospital; we didn’t get out until 7.30.”

Matt smiled. “He’s sleeping now,” he told her. “I made him take the afternoon off.”

Mrs Kakran nodded. “He is a good man, he needs a good woman to look after him.”

Matt stifled the annoyance he felt at the thought of someone else looking after Foggy. They wouldn’t know how to do it properly. Marci had been terrible at it. But he knew what Mrs Kakran meant. 

Matt headed back to Foggy’s, half expecting to find Foggy awake again, but he was still asleep. Matt borrowed some clothes from Foggy’s second drawer and ordered takeaway from Foggy’s favourite Chinese. All the while keeping half an ear on Hell’s Kitchen, he wasn’t planning on going out tonight, (Foggy was likely to wake in an hour or so and probably try and go back to work) but he couldn’t ignore it if anything big came up. He really hoped it didn’t.

Matt was half asleep himself on Foggy’s couch when he heard the other man moving in his bedroom, Matt had been waiting for it so it woke him up. He went into the bedroom to find Foggy pulling clothes out of the dresser. 

“Busted,” said Matt with a smirk leaning on the doorframe.

Foggy sighed. “Come on, Matt! I’ve had a good two hours sleep. I can go to work, finish what I need to do today. Otherwise it’s still going to be there stressing me out tomorrow!”

“You’ve had just over an hour. And I spoke to Mrs Kakran. You didn’t sleep at all last night did you?” countered Matt.

“Matt,” said Foggy sounding exasperated. “I can’t sleep, it’s like buzzing under my skin. I just… I need to keep going. I’ll crash sooner or later.”

Matt frowned, he hadn’t realised Foggy was getting this bad. It had really been years since he’d been like this. “I know what a crash looks like…” he started.

Foggy snorted. “You really don’t, buddy.”

“Figure of speech,” said Matt shortly. “I ordered Chinese. Just come and eat, yeah? If you still want to leave after that…” he trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished.

“You still won’t let me go,” sighed Foggy. “Don’t you have to go… Daredevil… at some point?” 

“Nope,” said Matt easily. There was a siren heading west two blocks away. But he couldn’t hear screaming, or smell smoke, or hear gunshots. The emergency services could probably handle it.

That seemed to make Foggy a little more relaxed, Matt might even go so far as to say happier, he closed the drawer and followed Matt into the lounge. Matt had found out some old blankets, he found them scratchy and rough but they were from Foggy’s childhood. He knew how much Foggy loved them. Matt made Foggy sit on the couch and heated up the food. When he brought it in Foggy was sat on the couch and the blanket was still on the coffee table. Foggy was chewing his thumbnail.

“Matt,” he started. “Nevermind…”

“What is it?” he asked handing Foggy the carton and a fork.

“I…” Foggy trailed off without speaking.

“It’s okay, Foggy,” said Matt. “You can say it, whatever it is.”

“You… you called me a good boy… before,” he said haltingly. “Would you… I know we haven’t done that in a while but…”

“Yes…” said Matt so quickly it made Foggy jump. “If you want?” he said soothingly.

“Please,” said Foggy, hanging his head. Heat was pouring off his face, he was blushing hard.

Matt gently pulled the carton and fork out of Foggy’s hands. He put them on the table next to the blanket. “Can I touch your face, Foggy?” he asked. 

Foggy nodded and said, “Yes” in a small voice. Matt cupped his face and lifted it up a little so Foggy was looking at him. He’d taken his glasses off when he’d come back from across the corridor so he knew Foggy could see his eyes. He really wished he could see Foggy’s. He carefully traced the lines of Foggy’s face. He loved doing this, he’d only ever got to do it once before. He brushed his fingertips over Foggy’s lips and Foggy’s breath caught. “There’s my good boy,” whispered Matt tracing back upwards and Foggy’s eyelids fluttered shut under Matts touch. “You going to be a good boy and let me take care of you, yes?”

“Yes,” breathed Foggy. “Please.”

“If I do anything that you don’t like you need to tell me to stop. Okay, Foggy? I promise I won’t be cross,” said Matt.

“Yes,” repeated Foggy. “If I don’t like something I’ll tell you.”

Matt leaned forward and kissed Foggy. He was going to keep it gentle and chase, but Foggy kissed him back. Pushing his whole body into Matt and Matt could feel the tension strumming through Foggy and he couldn’t help back kiss back with just as much feeling. He nearly lost Foggy, after everything came out about Daredevil. Foggy had nearly _left_ and Matt hadn’t really let himself deal with that yet.

Matt pulled back, resting their foreheads together, listening to Foggy’s fast breathing and feeling it mingle with his own. “ _Good_ boy,” said Matt his voice pitched low. “Such a good boy, Foggy. Missed this.” Foggy’s heartbeat skipped, which made Matt’s do the same. ‘I nearly lost this’ he thought but didn’t say. “Okay, you need to eat. Let’s get you comfortable,” he said instead.

Foggy let Matt pull him into a hug, draping the blanket over the both of them. Foggy curled up against his side. Matt reached for the food and Foggy made an unhappy noise in the back of his throat as he was dislodged. Matt made soothing shushing noises and managed to get them both into a position where he could feed forkfuls of sweet and sour chicken to Foggy while Foggy’s heat and warmth was snuggled up against Matt’s side. In-between mouthfuls he pressed kisses into Foggy’s hairline and whispered what a good, clever, kind, boy Foggy was and how lucky Matt was to have him. Foggy hummed happily and squirmed in pleased embarrassment at the praise. 

Matt felt warmth in his chest spreading. But happy warm smelling Foggy had other effects as well that he did his best to ignore. He pushed the attraction down so it was a constant thrumming under his skin. He could smell arousal on Foggy, and he knew Foggy was sneaking looks at him under his eyelashes, thinking that Matt didn’t know. 

Eventually they ran out of food, Foggy started to fidget. “Are you okay?” asked Matt smirking a little. “Ready to sleep again?”

“No,” said Foggy, biting his lip and sighing against Matt’s neck. “Can’t settle.”

Foggy’s hand brushed over Matt crotch and half hard erection, then again, Matt bit back a groan. “I could brush your hair?” he offered. “That used to send you to sleep, in college.”

“Don’t wanna, too early to sleep,” mumbled Foggy against Matt’s neck. Brushing had evolved into rubbing and Matt tilted his hips into it and a he felt Foggy’s smile against his skin. 

“Oh yeah?” said Matt, a gentle challenge in his voice. “What would you like to do?”

Foggy’s hand slipped under Matt’s sweatpants as he spoke. “Want to suck you,” he said voice rough and deep. “Want to taste you, and make you feel good. Then I want you to fuck me, make me _feel_ it.”

Matt’s brain actually cut out for a few seconds at that and he groaned from somewhere deep in his chest. He pushed into the hand stroking him. That was further than they’d ever taken this before and he wanted that too. Wanted _Foggy_ , hard and wanting and under Matt. Where Matt could hold onto him and keep him safe.

Foggy didn’t stop stroking but he’d turned his face fully into Matt’s neck…hiding. And Matt suddenly couldn’t bear that. He shimmed so that he could get hold of Foggy’s face and pull him into a toe curling kiss. Foggy’s hands came up to Matt’s chest to support himself. Matt could feel them burning through the thin t-shirt.

“You. Are. Amazing,” said Matt in-between kisses. “So, so wonderful. My good, wonderful, boy.” He managed to muffle himself with Foggy’s mouth before something incriminating like ‘I love you’ came out. He pushed Foggy back against the couch, kissing him all the way. He broke the kiss only to pull Foggy’s t-shirt over his head. He kissed down Foggy’s throat, gently biting into Foggy’s skin, not hard enough to mark just enough to _taste_ , to feel the blood rushing to the surface, to feel Foggy alive, and well, and happy beneath him. 

Foggy gripped his hair and choked out Matt’s name, broken and desperate and _beautiful_.

“Matt, Matty, please.”

“Shush, I’ll take care of you,” Matt whispered the promise into Foggy’s skin. Like it could bypass Foggy’s ears and burn into his body. “You’re so _good_ for me. Just for me, all mine…” Matt stopped himself, too much, too revealing. 

“Yesss,” hissed Foggy as Matt closed his mouth round a nipple and sucking. Making Foggy’s back arch. He kissed his way across Foggy’s chest to repeat the action on the other side. Pushing Foggy’s pants down with his free hand and Foggy’s erection was there, hard and leaking. Matt could smell the salt and musk of Foggy’s arousal. He wrapped his hand around Foggy to feel the weight and heat of it.

“Please,please,please,” begged Foggy. 

Matt reached up to kiss the words out of Foggy’s mouth, stroking him slowly as he did so. He was still clothed while Foggy was nearly naked, the brush of cotton against was Foggy was making him shiver and Matt felt himself smirk. “You’re going to be so very good for me, Foggy. Going to take you to bed now. You’re going to get to suck on my cock and you’ll make it so good for me that I’ll want to give you a reward, yeah?”

Foggy nodded frantically and moaned.

“Do you know what I’m going to do?” asked Matt making his voice as deep and dark as his could, pouring it directly into Foggy’s ear. “I’m going to spread you out, and open you up with my tounge and my fingers. You’re such a good boy, you’ll be begging me for more, but I’ll take my time. Because I have to look after my perfect boy, don’t I?”

Foggy was moaning pretty constantly now. Matt pulled away slowly and stood. Foggy was lying on the sofa. All burning heat and fast, unsteady breathing, rapid heartbeat, and the sharp smell of pre-come mixed with the musk of arousal. “You’re beautiful,” said Matt with wonder. It felt like the most honest thing he’d ever said.

“You can’t see me,” panted Foggy. 

“I don’t have to see you to know you’re beautiful,” said Matt holding a hand out to Foggy, Foggy held on and Matt pulled him up. Dragging him against his chest, while Foggy kicked his pants all the way off. The thin cotton between them was no match for the heat of Foggy’s body. Matt guided them both into to bedroom.

Foggy pulled at Matt’s t-shirt until Matt pulled it over his head and pulled of his sweat pant too. Matt sat on the edge on the bed and Foggy knelt in front of him without prompting, he rubbed his cheek against Matt’s leg and Matt let his fingers tangle in Foggy’s hair.

“Are you sure?” asked Matt, wanting to give Foggy an out if he wanted one. If the short trip from the couch to here had been enough for Foggy to change his mind. 

“Please,” asked Foggy. Just that, just please, no jokes or bargaining, or anger, or anything else. It was just sweet, just Foggy, asking. Matt couldn’t ever say no to that.

Matt nodded and let Foggy grip him and guide him into his mouth. Foggy was warm and wet and amazing, and they’d never done this before but it clearly wasn’t the first time _Foggy_ had done this, not nearly. Matt groaned at the pleasure and the flash of unjustified anger when he thought of anybody else getting _this_ , sweet, and hot, and filthy, and _Foggy_. 

His hands tightened in Foggy’s hair which just made Foggy take Matt _deeper_ and Matt started to move Foggy’s head up and down on his cock and Foggy moaned, like it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, drawing similar sounds out of Matt, ringing out in the air. Matt wondered if anyone else could hear them.

Not long after that Matt pulled Foggy off. He loosened his grip on Foggy’s hair (when did it get so tight?) and Foggy tried to lean forward to get his mouth back around Matt. Matt pulled him back again gently. “Be _good_ , Foggy,” he said, almost a warning and Foggy instantly stilled, sitting back and humming contently. 

“Up on the bed,” said Matt and Foggy obeyed. “Good boy,” said Matt stroking a hand down Foggy’s side as he moved in-between Foggy’s legs. Mat continued to stroke everywhere he could reach, avoiding Foggy’s erection that was hard and leaking between his legs. He leaned forward, kissing Foggy’s stomach and listening to the sounds Foggy made, happy and begging for more.

“Do you have anything?” asked Matt.

Foggy gasped, and nodded.

“Use your words for me,” said Matt, smiling at Foggy. 

“In… in the drawer… there…” said Foggy waving towards the bedside table. Matt caught Foggy’s flailing hand and pressed a kiss into the palm.

“Thank you, my _good_ boy,” said Matt, putting the stress on ‘good’ just to hear Foggy’s shuddery exhale.

Mat leaned over Foggy to open the drawer, feeling inside to find the lube. He held it up to Foggy for confirmation that it was the right bottle.

“Yeah,” breathed Foggy, his voice barely there. “Yes, please Matty.”

Matt soon found a condom packet and returned to his palace between Foggy’s legs. His hooked one of Foggy’s legs over his shoulder. Setting the lube and condom down within easy reach. “Is this still okay, Foggy?” asked Matt. “Do you still want this?” ‘Still want me?’ he thought to himself.

Foggy whined and tried to shift his hips closer to Matt. Matt steadied him with a hand on his hip. “Hush, Foggy. You’re doing so well, pass me a pillow?” 

Foggy groped for the pillow and then all but threw it at Matt’s head. Matt chuckled as he slid it under Foggy’s hips and bent down licking across Foggy’s opening, hearing the cut off sounds Foggy made and feeling him shift underneath Matt. Matt licked more, feeling Foggy relax futher, he could hear the sounds of the sheets being crushed under Foggy’s grip, and Foggy heartbeat. 

He pushed _in_ with his tongue and Foggy keened above him, beyond words now. Foggy without words seemed impossible. Matt moved his hand from Foggy’s hip to hold him open while he licked in deeper, and he’d never even thought he’d get this. That Foggy would _let_ him have this. He could do this forever, he managed to snag the bottle of lube, squeezing more than he meant to onto his fingers. Pushing into Foggy with one and _feeling_ Foggy’s heartbeat, hot, tight, warm. He pushed in another finger, stretching Foggy around him, making space for himself inside Foggy. Foggy was muttering, run on sentences, without taking time to breathe.

“PleaseMattpleasepleasemorepleasemoremoremoreMattyplease,”

“Greedy,” said Matt lifting his head and curling his fingers, pressing into _that_ spot. Foggy’s whole body arched, his head thrown back and a guttural noise tearing out of him.

“Ugh… _please_ MattyGodIloveyou, please,” Foggy’s voice sounded wrecked.

“I’m going to look after you,” said Matt, his own words running away with him. He was up to three fingers now. Fucking Foggy with them, not being gentle, because that seemed like a greater cruelty right now. “Going to take such good care of you, because you are so fucking good to me, Foggy. The _best_ , and I don’t even deserve anything as good as you. But I’ll look after you, long as you want...” Matt pulled his fingers out of Foggy and Foggy let out something like a sob.

“Pleasedon’tstopMattyMattypleaseplease.”

“Shhhh,” soothed Matt, cursing his fumbling fingers as he groped for the condom and manged to get it on. “I’ve got you, Foggy. My gorgeous, wonderful, Foggy. Just let me…”

He pressed his cock into Foggy, feeling the pressure and give and then he was _there_ , inside Foggy and their heartbeats were mixed together and that was… Matt blanketed Foggy with his body, resting his head in the crook of Foggy neck. Foggy’s hands on his back, trying to hold him even closer. 

Matt pressed a kiss into Foggy’s shoulder and started to move, slow and deep getting faster, spurred on by the broken moans and gasps coming from Foggy.

“Love you,” said Matt. “Love you, so much. I’m so so sorry I don’t look after you well enough…”

Foggy placed his hands either side of Matt’s face. “I know,” he managed to choke out before pulling Matt into a deep, filthy kiss.

Matt couldn’t last much longer, he reached between them to get a hand round Foggy. “Come for me, come on, there my good boy, come for me.”

Foggy came between them hot and wet across Matt’s hand and his own stomach and Matt isn’t far behind, spilling into the condom inside Foggy. He pulls out and Foggy winces, curling into Matt’s body. Matt ties off the condom and throws it into to bin by the door.

“Show off,” said Foggy slurring his words and his heartbeat is slowing, breathing evening out, he’ll be asleep soon. Matt just holds on and lets him fall asleep there in his arms.

“I really do love you,” whispered Matt once he thought Foggy was asleep. “And you are the best thing in my life.”

**

Foggy slept for a good ten hours. Matt got up when Karen called.

“Hey, how did it go?” he asked quietly.

“I have no idea how he does it,” said Karen. “I mean I’ve been out with him, I know he seems to know everyone in the neighbourhood, but he just does things for them _all_. I’m exhausted after only one afternoon. Did he sleep?”

“Eventually,” said Matt, trying not to dwell on _how_ he got Foggy to sleep. “He’s sleeping now, we’ll be in later.”

“I don’t want to see him anywhere near the office til at least noon,” said Karen firmly.

“I’ll try my best,” chuckled Matt.

Karen said goodbye and Matt hung up. Matt carefully didn’t think of the things he could do to keep Foggy in bed until noon. Because… they’d done something like that in college before, just a few times when Foggy wouldn’t or couldn’t sleep, Matt calling him a good boy and feeding him, brushing his hair and cuddles. But it never went further than kisses and hugs. Nothing like last night and Matt was worried that it would be strange now. Foggy is going to wake up soon and, what if he wants to forget it? What if he can’t be around Matt anymore?

Matt crept back into the bedroom, lying down next to Foggy, because if he never gets this again he doesn’t want to miss any of it. Foggy stirred and moved and Matt held his breath but Foggy was just moving closer to Matt in his sleep. Matt wrapped his arms around Foggy and Foggy made a happy sounding noise in his throat. 

Matt drifted while Foggy slept, not sleeping himself but just focusing on Foggy and letting everything else slip into the background. Then Foggy really did start to wake up. He stiffened when he realised where he was, pulling away from Matt and Matt let him, even though it nearly killed him.

“Erm… morning,” said Foggy. His voice is thick with sleep and Matt shivered a little.

“Morning,” he said carefully, and then because it’s Foggy and the urge to tease him just a little never really goes away. “Sleep well?”

Foggy smiled, he seemed unsure but he sounded like himself. “Alright, I admit it. I overdid it. A bit.”

“A bit?” asked Matt, raising an eyebrow. 

“A smidge at most,” answered Foggy. “We should, erm… we should get dressed or something.”

“Right,” said Matt. “Probably shower too. You can go first?” he asked

“Right,” said Foggy. He climbed out of bed, but hesitated by the door. “I… that wasn’t too much, yesterday? I mean I liked it, but I… I didn’t mean to push you…”

“I liked it too,” said Matt quickly. Feeling the hope flare in his chest that maybe this would be okay and not terrible.

“Good,” said Foggy. “That’s good…” he trailed off but Matt could tell there was more. He waited Foggy out. “Because, I thought I heard, when I was falling asleep… I love you too, Matty”

Foggy left then, heading for the safety of the bathroom. Leaving Matt grinning like an idiot after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story at all you should go read the prequel [Hold on when you get love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4791797) by [unfertig](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unfertig/pseuds/unfertig)
> 
> If you didn't enjoy this story (thank you for reading to the end despite that) go read the prequel anyway, because it is awesome!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hold on when you get love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791797) by [unfertig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfertig/pseuds/unfertig)




End file.
